


"Face to Face"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Meeting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany is friends with Benedict Cumberbatch and on a visit to London Ben arranges a meeting for Tiffany and her close friend Emily. They are both surprised by who shows up later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Face to Face"

Okay... So I can still send prompts right? Even being your sister from across the pond!? Okokok... So, Can you write a fic where Ben planned our first encounter? Because I have had so many ideas about how we first meet and I need to see how you would do it... I love youuuuu!!! @emilyjanesworld

***Thanks Emmy and of course you can send me prompts still. One day we'll meet! I'll get to London sometime in my lifetime even if I have to swim! Or who knows, maybe if this writing thing continues going well then I'll just live in London and do what I love to do...write! So here it is, forgive any mistakes. I had a hard time even spelling my own name right. Yiffany, Biffany, Riffany.***  
_________________________________  
Ben's POV:

"Hello, is this Emily?" 

"This is she." She replied kindly.

"Emily, this is Benedict Cumberbatch..." After a moment I heard the phone drop and an excited scream over the line.

"I'm sorry." She tried to calm herself down once more.

"That's alright. I was wondering if perhaps you're free this weekend you could come to London. My dear friend Tiffany will be in town for a few weeks and she mentioned how nice it would be to finally meet you. You've been friends for a while now isn't that correct?" 

"Oh yes, I can't believe she's finally coming over again! Last time she was here it didn't work out to meet up so I'd love to come to London and meet her. When and where should I arrive?" Emily asked. I could tell in her voice she was very excited, no doubt by my calling her and secondly about meeting Tiffany. Tiffany says they've been friends since they started talking while they were both going through a hard time, they became as close as sisters but had never gotten the opportunity to meet. 

"Well Tiff is got in last night, she's still sleeping the jet lag off. I tried to get her to wake up this morning but she didn't budge so I left her to sleep a while longer. How soon can you arrive?" I looked down the hall to the guest room to find the door still shut. 

"I can be up in two days. Is that alright?" 

"That's perfect. Tiffany will be so surprised and happy to see you. You can take the train into London and transfer to the overground to Hampstead Heath, just let me know what time you'll be in. You can call me on this number." 

"Great, thank you so much for arranging this Mr. Cumberbatch." I smiled.

"Please, call me Benedict or Ben." I chuckled.

"Thanks Ben. I'll call you as soon as I get my tickets." Emily replied, her voice becoming higher as if she might scream again.

"Thank you. Talk soon." As soon as I pulled the phone away from my ear I heard Emily scream and squeal again. I shook my head as I laughed lightly, it's still odd to me to see and in this case hear them become excited over me. Just as I got up from the edge of my bed that I had been sitting on, the guest room door opened and Tiffany shuffled out. Her copper red hair was tousled and stuck up in different places and covered her face. 

"Good morning Tiff." I said happily, a slight spring in my step as I walked out of the bedroom and to the hall. 

"Mmm." She mumbled and looked as if she could fall back asleep in any moment."

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Bhelk. Gross, no thank you. Tea though?" She replied and pushed her hair from her face. 

"Tea it is then. Come on, I'll fix it for you." I headed down the stairs with Tiffany behind me. "Sleep well?" I asked once my feet hit the bottom step and then to the floor, turning back and down the hall to the kitchen. 

"It was great, thanks for letting me crash here for my stay." She took a seat at the kitchen island. 

"My pleasure. I stay so busy it's nice to have someone to come home to or drink with at night." Tiffany laughed. 

"I'm your drinking buddy? I'm honored." She continued to laugh and laugh until she snorted a little then I busted out laughing. "St...stop...stop laughing please." Tiff sorted and laughed even harder, she held her stomach as she doubled over with laughter. She breathed and tried to get herself together. "I'm sorry, it really wasn't that funny. I just lost it for some reason." She apologized while still trying to catch her breath. 

"That's alright. Your laughter was hilarious in itself." I wiped a few tears that had ran down my cheeks as I laughed.

"I don't always snort when I laugh you see but if someone else gets to laughing at my snorts I laugh harder so it just makes it worse. I'm weird, sorry." 

"Stop apologizing Tiff really it's alright." I said as I turned back to the kettle and fixed her tea. "Here you are...just the way you like it." I placed the cup in front of her on the island and took a seat beside her with my cup.

"Wow, you remember how I take my tea?" She looked impressed.

"Well it isn't exactly rocket science, it's just tea...nothing at all in it." I chuckled. "Not to hard to remember that." 

"Good point." Tiff raised her glass to her lips and took a sip. "Mmmm, good English tea. So what have you got planned this weekend?" She sat her tea back to the counter top.

"A few things, thankfully I'm off unless something comes up. Oh and I have a surprise for you." 

"You do? What?" 

"It's a surprise. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you would it?" 

"No..."   
********  
Later that night I got a call from Emily with the time of her arrive her at the station. I set up a car for her to bring her here to my place. I've also called Tom to come over and meet Tiffany and Emily, I'm sure both will be thrilled.   
*******  
Two days later I made sure to keep Tiff home all day except a walk on the Heath in the morning and that afternoon a black car pulled up outside and Emily stepped out.

"Hey Tiff?" I called to her. I wanted to make sure she was still on the roof sunning. Getting no response I opened the front door and grade out to get Emily's bag.

"Hello Emily." I said as I held out my hand to her.

"H...hi...um. Hello." She looked star stuck but tried to keep it hidden. 

"Come inside. Tiff's up on the roof garden, I'll take you up there after I drop your stuff off in the guest room. I headed up to the third floor and put her things in the second guest room.   
"Come on. She doesn't know you were coming to visit so she'll be thrilled I'm sure." I motioned Emily to follow me up the final flight of stairs to the roof and opened the door to the deck letting Emily go out in front of me. I saw Tiff look over her shoulder from where she was looking over the railing.

"Emily?" Tiffany turned around and looked. 

"Tiff!!" Emily threw her arms up and the two rushed to each other and gave each other a big hug. 

"Emmy! How? Ben? When?" Tiffany couldn't finish her sentences.

"Benedict called me the day after you got in to set this up. I came in on the train this morning!" The two hugged each other again. 

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up." I left them on the deck while I headed back inside to get ready for Tom's arrival.  
*********  
Tiffany's POV:

"Oh my god Emmy I'm so happy you're here!! I had no idea Ben was planning this!" I said as she and I took a seat. 

"I didn't know until two days ago and Ben said it was a surprise." Emily beamed brightly.

"He's great. Can you believe this? We finally get to meet in person and in London!" I laughed lightly, still in disbelief that this was actually happening. 

"It all seems so surreal. So how has your stay been so far?" 

"Great once I got some proper sleep and my schedule was back on track. Yesterday Ben and I went out for dinner and drinks then today we stayed around here watching tv and chatting. I've been helping him with his garden up here and just taking strolls in the park. I love London." I looked off towards the park and the town of Hampstead, it's such a pretty area. 

"Ladies mind if we join you two?" Ben came out of the door with Tom Hiddleston and mine and Emily's jaw dropped. 

"Hello dears." Tom said and waved as he and Ben walked over towards us. 

"Hi..." Emmy and I said softly. Ben and Tom laughed.

"Ladies?" Ben patted his jaw and we got the hint and closed our mouths. 

"You must be Tiffany." Tom reached for my hand. 

"Mmm hmm. Ni...nice to meet you." I shook his hand lightly. 

"And that means you're Emily. Nice to meet you both." Tom and Emily shook hands. The guys room a seat with us and laughed to each other at the looks that were apparently giving Emily and I away. It was the same the first time I met Ben but then I got comfortable and we clicked as friends immediately. 

"I'm sorry Tom for my manners but I must admit we are a bit star struck. We promise we will get our acts straight in a few minutes." I said and rose from my seat. "Emmy, Ben, Tom, fancy a drink?" I asked. "I could use one...or five." Mumbling quietly. 

"Yeah." They all said in unison. 

"Great, Ben would you mind helping me?" I asked. "I'll be right back, you two chat." I said as I took Ben's arm and pulled him inside quickly to make the drinks with me. "What are you doing to is? You could have told me Tom was coming over to meet me. I look like an ass. Look at poor Emmy, she looks like she could faint any moment." I took a peak out of the window at Tom and Emily. 

"Sorry Tiff, I thought it would be a nice surprise." Ben smirked.

"Yeah surprises aren't suppose to nearly give you a heart attack." I said in a snarky tone and poured myself a shot of tequila and threw it back quickly before doing one more shot. 

"You two love it, admit it." Ben finished helping me make the drinks. 

"Well yeah but I only had to deal with meeting one celebrity today, poor Emmy had two to meet within an hour of each other." I pushed the door back open to the deck and walked out with a smile and handed Tom and Emmy their drinks before taking mine from Ben and sitting down. After a few drinks Emily and I loosened up a little...okay maybe a lot and Tom, Ben, Emily and I ended up staying up till early in the morning singing and chatting while horsing around. We all managed to drag ourselves to a bed and crash in it before we passed out on the floor. 

What a first face to face meeting this was. Emmy and I would sure to be talking about this for years and years to come.


End file.
